


Derek realizes why Stiles is their favorite.

by Magnoliachild



Series: Stiles's training of the STUPID alpha. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comforting Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, The cuteness of Cuddly pups, they do love derek tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnoliachild/pseuds/Magnoliachild
Summary: A third work in my series, this is just a cute little fluff piece, showing an inside view of Pack Nights and more Pack Mom Stiles, because I can and it makes me happy.Stiles can see that Derek is kind of sad that Stiles is the favorite parent so Stiles informs the kids that they need to show Derek they love him too. Derek while not arguing is deeply confused by the multiple things that are different when he gets back from town.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Stiles's training of the STUPID alpha. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	Derek realizes why Stiles is their favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> LMK what y'all think!! This fic is gonna have another offshoot, hopefully that I can post soon! Kudos and Comments are awesome! <3

The pups know that Stiles and Derek are mated, that doesn’t stop them from hogging Mom in the slightest. Derek is glad that they pups love Stiles the way they do, because it makes it so much easier to put him in the pack, but if Derek didn’t know better he would think that it was HIM that was just now being introduced to the pack. 

The pups listened to Stiles, they scent marked Stiles, they called Stiles, now Derek isn’t complaining but, this does mean that they are all over his mate. CONSTANTLY. 

Stiles knows that the pups are everywhere all the time. But it’s funny because lately Stiles has made Derek the center of their attention, he noticed that Derek looked kinda sad when they all ran straight to Stiles for EVERYTHING, even the scent marking. 

So he had a conversation with all the pups while Derek went to get food for pack night. 

“Listen, I know you all love Derek, however you kinda suck at showing it. Don’t whine at me. I’m serious, he doesn’t get to scent mark y’all and he can’t cuddle without me there cause y’all squirm. You have to share me, and you have to let him be there. Cause otherwise his wolf will reject me as a mate for stealing all his pups! Got it?? Good.” Stiles huffed the end of the statement. “Now, get the sad looks off your faces and out of your scents before he panics. Girls get the blankets, boys gather the furniture out of the way and we’ll make the pallet.” he said with a nod and pets all around, letting Jackson who had been extra clingy lately, rub into his neck for a solid minute before he shooed him off to help the rest of the pack. 

He knew his mate was home when he saw the children rush to the door. He smiled and got the TV set up with the preplanned movies laying in order on the entertainment center. 

  
  


Derek thought it was odd that he didn’t hear the normal giggles and sounds from the house when they had pack night and he had to go get the requested food for the night. The first sign that Stiles had talked to the pups was that Isaac and Lydia met him at the door of his car to help carry stuff inside. Then once he sets everything down, instead of an armful of mate like he normally gets is a change in gravity as he is ambushed not so sneakily by Scott and Boyd while Stiles begins unpacking all the food, though he can smell just how happy the playing is making him. Soon he grew tired of just having squirming puppies, so he begins tickling both boys, and then he just barely manages to catch Allison with his leg and yanks her into the tickle fight, thoroughly distracting the boys so he can escape. He looks for a minute at his pack, watching the tickle fight spread to the rest of the pack, and out of breath giggles as he goes to wrap his mate in a tight hug. 

“Whatever you said to them wasn’t needed, Stiles. They would have warmed up.” Derek whispers while placing kisses along the back of Stiles neck while his mate continues to portion snacks and fix plates.    
“I don’t know what you’re talking about babe. I would never.” He says completely unphased as he turns and whistles without missing a beat. The children come running each grabbing a plate that Derek is just now realizing are all different colors. Tracking as they also go to color coded blankets that look like a palette across the dark grey carpet of the Hale house living room. 

Derek is now beginning to clue in as to WHY the kids go to Stiles more, he does everything worth anything, he’ll bet there are more color coded, label, or tagged things throughout the house that he has just never even clued in on. He decides that tomorrow he’ll ask Stiles more about it, he wants to be involved with the pups, wants them to know that he cares. 

Movie night goes off mostly without a hitch, the pups decide that along with all the other not normal things they do that Stiles needs to be the one to lean against the couch and that Derek needs to lay in his lap, a position that Stiles keeps monopoly on because the pups can all pretty much have full access to him. He accepts the new spot and then cusses Stiles for hogging it this whole time. Isaac is tucked under one arm, Erica under the other. Boyd is laying on the leg that’s on Erica’s side, simultaneously cuddling Derek and her, Scott is pressed against the other, with Allison between the boys, head on his thigh. Jackson is laid into Lydia’s front, who is taking advantage of the starfish position Derek is in and is tucked between his legs. He does a head count and realizes that Kira isn’t touching him nor can he see her. He looks slowly so as not to disturb the pups and finds her tangled with Allison. Interesting, another thing to ask Stiles about later. 

They slowly melt into a puddle and Derek manages to squirm to hold Stiles like he normally would, he hears and sees the pups sniff then shift almost without moving, but scarily in sync as they find and attach to Stiles in their sleep. He shakes his head, it doesn’t matter what he does, those pups have decided that Stiles is their True Alpha of the pair. Good thing Stiles is strict. He grins to himself thinking about that as he falls asleep in the pile of puppies for once. 

In the morning he wakes up to Isaac snuggling into his chest, he hums and hears Stiles shushing the bodies that whine or move at him getting out of the puddle. But they calm when they realize that Derek is still there, all scrunching closer and going right back to their teenage coma states they call sleep. 

They all actually wake up an hour or so later once Stiles comes and starts individually waking and herding each pup. Boyd first, then Jackson, Kira next, then he sends Scott, then Lydia there’s a larger gap between Lydia getting up and then Stiles shooing Erica up the stairs. Finally left with Allison and Isaac, watching with interest what order Stiles will pick, he watches Allison go first then finally the baby of the pack, Stiles gestures for Derek to wake the pup and send him to get ready for breakfast. Derek pets the pup, and slowly calls his name causing a whine and grunt, but Derek finally gets him up and heading to get ready. Derek himself passes through the kitchen where the other seven are already sitting patiently, and he kisses Stiles as a promise that he’ll be back quickly as he too gets awake. 

Once all the puppies are awake and at the table Derek sits down as Stiles places prefixed plates and bowls down while also placing everything extra along the table. Stiles finally sits down and then Derek takes a bite, Stiles takes a drink, and the pups start digging into the food, like the children they are. 

Derek watches from the side lines as they all help Stiles clean up from pack night, him calling directions left and right, knowing how long each one has to clean before they have to leave either for work or other family obligations. 

After about two hours of assorted chores and various goodbyes and planned see you laters, all the pups are gone and Derek can see that Stiles is ready for a nap. He scoops him up and takes him up the stairs all while Stiles protests hanging against him like a sack of potatoes. Derek tunes out the complaints about dumping Stiles on the bed and goes to the master bath and starts filling it with almost scalding water and the favorite bubble bath that Stiles loves, before scooping up Stiles and this time carefully sets him down on the counter. By this time Stiles has figured out what his sourwolf won’t ask and grins shaking his head as he begins stripping himself and his sourwolf who only buries his head in Stiles’s neck after both their shirts are off. They finish stripping and get in the tub. 

They lay there until Derek almost falls asleep and they rinse and climb out, both only bothering to throw on underwear and cuddle under the absolutely huge blanket that Stiles had made, and sleep for a few hours. Happily wrapped in each other and the smell of the pack. 


End file.
